You, Me and Mini Chuck
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck gets a strange visit. Who is this boy? and what do he want? Chair stoy
1. Chapter 1

**You, me and mini Chuck**

**I don't own Gossip Girl. **

**Chapter 1 who are you? **

Was lust the only thing that bound him to Blair? Chuck thought darkly as he drank his scotch with a frown on his handsome face. He was looking over New York City from his expansive apartment.

Chuck's eye looks down at his phone. His blackberry was showing Blair and Dan kissing. It hurt to see the picture and even more when Serena called him to cry out. Chuck went to Serena to calm her down.

"I can't believe Blair would do this to me," Serena whimpers and Chuck just strokes her hair and says" I don't know what to say sis."

Serena cries herself to sleep and Chuck leaves her place. He couldn't sleep as he thought about Blair. The one girl he loves more the life.

Eva, Raina and whatever girls had never touched him like Blair did. He tried to fool his brain to love them but he knew in his heart that he was lying.

Would he stop fighting for Blair? He thought about giving up but that would be stupid and he would lose everything.

He was stuck with Blair's soft words of love. Blair didn't seem effected by the loss of her baby but Chuck knew her heart was still in pain.

He wishes she would give up her pact with God. He did not care if he died today as long as she loves him. He thought Dan was his friend, boy had he been wrong. Dan was nothing but a backstabbing prick and Blair was so lost that she was seeking comfort in him.

He throws his scotch glass into the wall. The crash did not shake him at all. He just kept watching the scotch run down the wall.

"Bass stop throwing things," a quiet but firmer voice says. He looks around and sees a little boy standing there.

"How the hell did you get in," Chuck barks at him. The boy just smirks in a familiar way and says" are you really this thick?"

"No but you better get out before I call the security," Chuck warns him.

The boy just looks him up and down and says" I thought my grown up version was more adult."

Chuck's eye turns confuse and he says" you are me?"

"Yeah silly don't you remember how you looked as a child?" mini Chuck says his eyes darken and very like grown up Chuck's eyes when he was angry.

"Honestly I just want to forget," Chuck says slowly as the child Chuck shook his head.

"You will never stop remembering your childhood," mini Chuck says calmly.

"It is all about Blair," the boy says in his most calm and low tone.

"Stay out of my head," Chuck roars as little Chuck just says" I may be you but I think you need to see Blair."

"She doesn't want to see me **kid**," Chuck says throwing kid as an insult.

"Is that the best you can do?" tiny Chuck says as he walks closer to Chuck. Mini Chuck was wearing a suit with a pink scarf and white pants.

"God, even when I was little I wore pink," Chuck says in astonishment.

"Yeah and you still do," kid Chuck says as he points to Chuck's pink bowtie.

"What do you want kid?" Chuck says tiredly.

"I want you to help me back to the pest so I can make Blair love me," mini Chuck says.

"Why?" Chuck asks.

"If I don't get back to my time you will never get to sleep with Blair and become a couple in the future," tiny Chuck explains.

"What?" Chuck says as he cannot understand this kid at all.

"You need to win Blair back. I will return to my time and everything will fall into place," child Chuck says.

"You know this is crazy," Chuck says in amazement. This kid was telling him that he was his pest self and he had to get Blair back?

"No kid I will go to bed," Chuck says as he whips his eyes to clear them. He looks and sees that the boy was still there.

Little Chuck sighs and says" I will not go away you dumb grownup." He walks into Chuck's bed and lies himself down on it and says" sleep well Chuck."

Chuck watch in amazement as tiny Chuck had just stolen his bed. This was getting stranger by the minute.

He wants to throw the little brat out of his bed, but the way he was sleeping was just so innocent that he could not do that so Chuck just falls asleep in his sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**You, me and mini Chuck**

**I don't own Gossip Girl. **

**Please help me out read my own story at com. tanya-ringberg**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 a hard truth to look in the eyes<strong>

Chuck woke up and looks around wondering if the mini-Chuck had been an illusion? Chuck feels something jumping on the sofa.

"Waky waky sleepyhead," a way to bright tiny-Chuck says as big Chuck shook his head.

"This better be a dream," Chuck says in a sleep drunken voice.

"You and I have to win Blair back and I have put step 1 in action," Child-Chuck says in his charming manner.

"What is that?" Chuck asks curiously now.

"I called Dan's assistant and told her his book was number one in Japan," Mini-Chuck says with a bright smile.

"Dan will see through that," Chuck says not thinking it was a good plan.

"I made an old friend in Japan help me out," Mini- Chuck says ignoring Chuck's bashing his plan. Chuck was amazed but how much his past self would scheme things up.

Today his past self was wearing a bright blue suit with a green bowtie. He was always wearing Chuck's playboy scarf.

"Please take the scarf off," Chuck says as he looks at the scarf with distain.

"No, I will not I always wanted to wear it," Kid-Chuck says ignoring Chuck's distain look.

"Okay suit yourself kid but girls are going to kiss your cheeks," Chuck says calmly as mini-Chuck blush a bright red.

"You are mien," child-Chuck says as he turns to grab a piece of toast.

"I am Bad Bass," Chuck says playing little-Chuck.

"I am you remember that," tiny-Chuck says as he opens Chuck's fridge.

"You have no milk in here," mini-Chuck says in agitation.

"Well I am a grownup but we can buy some," Chuck says shutting the fridge.

They went out to buy milk as kid-Chuck says" you better call Blair and get her out of the house."

"Blair is not at her apartment," Chuck says slowly as child-Chuck just looks at him with sheer irritation and says" she is in Brooklyn."

"I know that I hate to go to Brooklyn but I would do anything for Blair," Chuck says as he gives mini-Chuck the keys to his apartment.

"Kid, go home with all this," Chuck says to his past self. Kid-Chuck looks at him skeptically.

Chuck ruffles his hair as child-chuck leaves.

He ran down the street on his way to Blair. People were all watching as he ran past them. He must look like an agent in an action movie because of his black suit.

He reach Dan's apartment to ring the bell. Blair opens the door shock to see Chuck standing there.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Blair asks as her eyes scans him up and down.

"I have to see you," Chuck says breathless and Blair's eyes turn curious.

"Are you going to trick me?" Blair asks in a not so kind tone.

"NO, Blair you have to see this," Chuck says his tone low.

Blair sighs and grabs a jacket. Chuck and she walk in silence till the reach a graveyard. Chuck holds the door open for her. She looks at graves with a blank face.

He walks over to the nameless grave place and says" look here." Blair did and sees a gravestone with two letters" BB"

"What is this?" Blair asks.

"It is our baby," Chuck says his voice slow but raspy.

"How did you get the baby?" Blair asks as her voice shook.

Chuck wants to grab her hand and kiss it better but Blair would not let him.

"I made a few phone calls when I found out about the baby," Chuck replies. He knew Blair would break down in tears and he was right.

She broke down and Chuck lays his arm around her tiny figure. She was shaking with sadness and Chuck did not let her sadness take him down. He had cried his tears for the baby. Blair was not the only one that lost her dream when the baby died.

"You did all this for me?" Blair asks in a chock voice.

"No I did this for our baby," Chuck says as he still holds Blair close to him.

"You really love it didn't you?" Blair asks her voice all shaky and Chuck nods and says" every word I meant them."

"That you would love me and the baby," Blair says as she starts to understand what Chuck had meant now. Chuck Bass was not kidding around anymore. He was a grownup man and he only wanted to see her happy. She had chosen wrongly.

That made her even sadder and tears where still running down her pretty face. Chuck whips them away as he whispers comforting words to her.

"I know you need to time to sort all this out I will wait forever for you," Chuck says as he kiss her hand.

"I know and, I feel so bad for not knowing what I want," Blair says still in tears and Chuck just keeps an arm around her.

They leave the graveyard and Blair still in a shock stage of mind, but Chuck knew she was thinking the whole situation through.

"I can't leave Louis," Blair says as she had finally gained her strength back.

"I know he would not let you go but I will pay anything to set you free," Chuck says holding her dainty hand. She was his flower but she had lost her shine.

"I don't want you to buy me out like some prostitute," Blair says her voice sharp but steady.

"No you are not thing I can, buy but I will do anything for you," Chuck says as they grab a cab.

"Please set me off at Waldorf house," Blair says quietly.

"Blair, I will check in on you every day to make sure you are okay," Chuck says as he let's go of her hand.

"You are such a softy," Blair says in a teasing tone. The tone she used to have when they were dating.

Chuck kiss her cheek and says" see yea around." Blair watch as Chuck drove away. Her heart was still beating for him. She was so confuse why did he hate her? She had left him for Louis and kissed Dan in front of Serena. She was being a real sucky friend, and doing what Serena had done when she slept with Nate.

"I am such a messed up bitch," Blair says aloud as she walks in to her apartment.

She walks over to the bathroom to throw up. She felt her world crash down on her, and the pain was mind blowing.

Chuck had driven down the road but he turns around when, he felt that there was something wrong.

He ran to Blair's apartment to find Blair lying on the bathroom floor. She was unconscious. Chuck lifts her of the ground and caries her up stairs and splash water on her. She woke and looks at Chuck.

"I..I didn't mean too," she is crying again and Chuck hushes her down and says" I am here don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl. This was just a crazy idea :P**

* * *

><p><strong>You, me and mini Chuck<strong>

**Chapter 3 I just need to find myself**

Blair was still out cold on the bed as she felt big brown eyes stair at her. She Looks and sees a boy looking at her. He is nicely dress in a blue suit and green bowtie.

"Hey Waldorf wake up," the boy says his voice familiar and her heart nearly stops as she recognizes his voice.

"Chuck, "Blair says in a shaky voice as mini-Chuck smirks at her and says" you are faster than Chuck to put two and two together."

"How?" Blair asks and tiny-Chuck looks at her and says" I am from the past and you, and I just have not even kissed yet." Blair notices his little blush, and she had to hide her laughter. Mini-Chuck was adorable and his tone of voice is shy.

"You liked me even back then?" Blair asks wanting to hear Chuck say it.

"Like?" Mini-Chuck says as he tries not to blush redder.

"Yeah little cutie," Blair says as she watches kid-Chuck's face go from light pink to red.

"Blair, stop torturing mini me," Chuck says as he scoops child-Chuck up. It was strange to watch grownup Chuck with his past self in his arms.

Little-Chuck looks at Blair and says" I have a surprise for you."

He gets himself out of Chuck's arms and walks over to the door. He holds his hand out and Blair watch as a little girl was standing there.

"God, I look like hell," the girl says her big doe eyes with disappointment.

"Blair?" grownup Blair asks as little-Blair looks at her and says" yeah who else."

Mini-Chuck was still holding her hand but she slaps him and says" that is enough." Chuck smiles as his past self is watching mini-Blair with a hidden adoring smile.

"Blair you remember how we used to hold hands?" child-Chuck asks.

"That was one time and I was sad," Kid-Blair snaps at him. Blair too had to stop her smile.

"Let me and Chuck talk together," Blair says as she looks first at tiny-Blair and then at tiny-Chuck. Both past Blair and Chuck look at her and say" make it quick."

"Chuck what is this?" Blair asks in a confuse look.

"They are here because of us. They need us to be together," Chuck says slow as he knew Blair needs to know the truth.

"Why?" Blair asks as she looks at Chuck to see if he was tricking her.

"We belong together you know that," Chuck says in a steady voice.

"I..I don't know," Blair's voice as shaky and suddenly the door bangs open and child-Blair comes storming in.

"You do not know what you want," mini-Blair says in irritation. She was tapping her heels into the carpet. Chuck remembers how she used to do that a lot. It was cute and so Blair.

"You are just a kid," Blair snaps at her. Child-Blair just stands tall and says" I thought my old self was a powerful woman." She sounds disappointed.

She turns to leave the room and tiny-Chuck is holding a hand out to her.

Blair's face fell as the word sank in. Past Blair was right she had lost herself and now she had told Chuck a lie she still loves him.

"I love you but I don't know myself like I use to," Blair says her voice cracking a little at the end.

"I will help you find yourself," Chuck says in his deep tone. She loves how Chuck's voice could sound so honey and dark at the same time.

"I need time but we will find a way," Blair says as she lets Chuck hold her.

Chuck leave with past Chuck and past Blair.

"You have to do something," Child-Blair shouts as they are walking home to old Chuck.

"I know," Chuck says calmly as he thinks what he can do. One idea pops into his mind.

"I can get Jack or Georgina to help me out," Chuck says finally.

"With what?" Both past Chuck and Blair say.

"To let their names behind the paying of Blair," Chuck says.

"You will let them pay?" tiny-Chuck asks.

"No, I will pay but in their name and they will say it was them," Chuck smirks as he sees his plan work.

Blair will be free without me being the one to free her, Chuck thought.

He had thought about this just long enough to call his uncle.

"Jack I need your help," Chuck says quickly into the phone.

"What problems do you have little man?" Jack asks in his usual hardy tone.

"Blair is in a bad debt with Prince Louis," Chuck says and waits for a reply.

"You want me to pay?" Jack asks in a curious tone.

"No, I will pay but you have to say it was you who paid," Chuck replies.

"I will help because I hate to see Blair ending up with a clown," Jack says in the end and Chuck tells him about Dan.

"That is even worst, Blair Waldorf with a nobody, that is not the Blair we want," Jack says his voice in disgust.

Chuck was on his computer to pay the cash and wait to hear or see the new paper writing that Blair was now free of Louis.

The newspapers were all writing that Jack Bass had bought Blair out. Chuck smirks as he wait for Blair to call.

While Chuck wait for Blair to call him. Little-Blair went out to talk to Blair herself. She was tired of seeing her present self make a fool out of herself.

Blair looks up as she hears tiny feet walking into her room. She looks at her younger self is standing there. Tiny-Blair is stamping with her foot on the floor. She remembers her own looks to well of bossiness.

"I can't believe how weak I am," little-Blair shouts before Blair can stop her. Blair grabs her dress in shock as child-Blair's face is red with anger.

"You used to be strong, powerful, full of life and know look at you just a crumbling pumpkin," young-Blair says in a tone full of power.

Blair's head click with the sound of kid-Blair's words. She is right Blair had become a pumpkin. Blair just didn't know what to do with herself. Blair felt lonely and had no idea how to get rid of this feeling. Tiny-Blair told her this before but she had ignored her and played likes she didn't care but she did care.

Mini-Blair did not waist time telling her what to do.

"First call Dan and tell him; you and him are over, then call Serena and tell her you are sorry," child-Blair says simply.

"What about Louis?" Blair asks and tiny-Blair says" he is gone you are free somebody paid the dowry."

"Chuck did," Blair says in disbelief. Tiny-Blair sighs and says" always too quick to think Chuck is behind every trick. You must really love him."

"No I don't," Blair says to quickly and mini-Blair laughs and says" you can fool everybody but not me Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

With that said kid-Blair leaves.


End file.
